nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Typhix/Patch Notes 3.3.0
Nach und nach trudeln ja die Infos für den großen Eiskronenzitadellen-Patch 3.3 ein. Heute ist eine zweite Version der aktuellen Patch Notes veröffentlicht worden. Ich schaue mal hinein und picke eher unscheinbare Kleinigkeiten heraus. Da ich eh nicht der Schlachtzug-Profi bin und über die wichtigen Themen eh an zig anderen Stellen geschrieben wird, soll das hier genügen. The existing /welcome emote now greets/welcomes targets (character says “hello”), while the new /yw is for saying “you’re welcome.” : Wann gab es eigentlich zum letzten Mal eine Änderung an den Emotes (von der Angst-Animation mal abgesehen)? Das deutsche Äquivalent zu /welcome ist meines Wissens /gern, das ich häufig benutze. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob das /gern-Emote, weil einfach plump hinterherübersetzt, demnächst Leute Willkommen heißt. Area-of-Effect Damage Caps: We’ve redesigned the way area damage is capped when hitting many targets. Instead of a hard cap on total damage done, the game now caps the total damage done at a value equal to the damage the spell would do if it hit 10 targets. In other words, if a spell does 1000 damage to each target, it would hit up to 10 targets for 1000 each, but with more than 10 targets, each target would take 1000 damage divided by the number of targets. 20 targets would be hit for 500 damage each in that example. :Ich musste bisher nicht einmal, dass es einen AOE-Cap gibt. Ich hatte irgendwann mal den Traum, alle Gegner einer Instanz einzusammeln und schließlich mit einer einzigen Salve zu erledigen. Das wird dann wohl nichts. *grummel* Insgesamt aber wohl eine sinnvolle Sache und auch eine sinnvolle Änderung. Orc and troll shamans now have their own unique totem art. :Schön. Ich bin gespannt, wie die aussehen werden. Ich nehme an, Tauren behalten ihre bisherigen und Orcs erhalten neue? Was werden eigentlich die Zwergenschamanen mit Cataclysm aufstellen? Bierkrüge? Battleground Experience: Battleground experience gained is now based on the level of the player gaining experience, rather than the highest possible player level in that Battleground. :Sehr sinnvoll. Derzeit stufelt man nirgendwo schneller als auf den Schlachtfeldern. (Sofern man auf die Schlachtfelder kommt, aber das ist ein anderes Thema...) Man stelle sich derzeit mal als 51er ins Alteractal. So schnell, wie der Erfahrungsbalken nach rechts schnellt, kann man gar nicht gucken. Hunter: Call Stabled Pet: Cooldown reduced from 30 minutes to 5 minutes. : Ist eine nette Komfortfunktion, die leider aber dem Spiel auch wieder die gewisse Authentizität nimmt. Früher war das Wechseln des Tieres nur beim Stallmeister möglich. Das fühlte sich stimmig an. Heute kann man je nach Encounter das passende Tier wählen, was dem Jäger natürlich mehr Flexibilität gibt. Hat halt alles Vor- und Nachteile. Hunter: Misdirection: Redesigned. Instead of having finite charges, it now begins a 4-second timer when the hunter using Misdirection performs a threat-generating attack, during which all threat generated by the hunter goes to the friendly target. In addition, multiple hunters can now misdirect threat to the same friendly target simultaneously. : Dürfte für etwas mehr Dynamik für uns Jäger sorgen. Derzeit kombiniere ich die Irreführung logischerweise mit möglichst starken Schüssen. Wenn also Irreführung vor dem Bosskampf gesetzt wird, dann durchaus mit einem gezielten Schuss beginnen und DOTs erst später setzen. Zukünftig wird die Irreführung dann wohl eher unter Einfluss von Schnellfeuer, Tempo-Schmuckstücken und Ähnlichem verwendet werden. Und sie wird nicht mehr vor dem Bosskampf gesetzt werden. Das ist sowieso immer so eine Sache: Meist stürmt der kampferöffnende Tank immer genau dann los, wenn der 30-Sekunden-Timer der Irreführung gerade ausläuft... Aber schön, dass nun auch mehrere Jäger das gleiche Ziel mit Irreführung belegen können. Das kann gerade in einem Notfall einen wahren Aggro-Boost für das Ziel geben. Pets: Liste an Änderungen : Interessant, dass die meisten Änderungen am Jäger in der jüngeren Zeit die Jägertiere betreffen, während der Jäger selbst bis auf kleines Feintuning keine großen Änderungen erhält. Die Tiere sind ein elementarer Bestandteil des Jägers und die Auswahl des richtigen Tieres und die Wahl seiner Talente scheinen immer wichtiger zu werden. Das führt dazu, dass ich mit Typhix leider immer öfters seinen eigentlichen Rollenspielbegleiter Krupe im Stall lasse. Krupe ist ein Distelbär und begleitet Typhix seit Stufe ~15. Bären sind aber Tanktiere und für das Gruppenspiel quasi unbrauchbar. Für Schlachtzüge weiche ich daher meist auf einen Wolf aus, der tolle Buffs geben kann und generell mehr Schaden verursacht. : Apropos Tierbegleiter: Im offiziellen WoW-Forum habe ich vor wenigen Tagen gelesen, dass der Tierfertigkeiten-Bug einjähriges Jubiläum feiert. Ein Jahr also und immer noch keine Fehlerbehebung in Aussicht. Zur Erklärung: Tierfertigkeiten, die man als Nutzer deaktiviert, schalten sich ärgerlicherweise sporadisch wieder von selbst ein. Wenn ich also eine Tierfertigkeit nicht nutzen will, weil sie in einer Begegnung eher schadet als nutzt oder für diese Fertigkeit kein Fokus verschwendet werden soll, muss ich immer wieder einen Blick ins Zauberbuch werfen und kontrollieren, ob sie denn noch abgeschaltet ist. Berüchtigt sind hier Jäger, die sich darüber beklagen, dass ihr Begleiter stets sofort die Aggro verliert. Schuld ist oft die Ducken-Fertigkeit des Tieres, die unbewusst aktiv ist. Ein Workaround ist, Tierfertigkeiten, die man deaktivieren möchte, auf die Tierleiste zu ziehen. Dort platzierte und deaktivierte Fertigkeiten bleiben nämlich auch, wie es sein sollte, dauerhaft abgeschaltet. Problem nur: Die Tierleiste fasst maximal vier Fertigkeiten. Aber zumindest hierfür ist Abhilfe in Sicht: Für Cataclysm hat Blizzard angekündigt, eine völlig neue Tierleiste zu präsentieren. Warlock: Summon Imp: This ability is now available from the trainer for level 1 warlocks and no longer requires a quest to learn. : Hm, die Quest ist nun wahrlich nicht schwer. Und ich empfand es als Erlebnis, den Wichtel verdient zu haben statt ihn gleich als Geschenk im Gepäck vorzufinden. For additional notes on Lua and XML changes please visit the UI & Macros forum. : Als ob dort jemals etwas stehen würde. Wer Addons wartet oder entwickelt, steht im Grunde auf sich allein gestellt. Blizzard liefert über Änderungen an Funktionen so gut wie keine Infos. Ohne Community-Seiten, auf denen Leute per Trial-and-Error oder Reverse Engineering Änderungen an der LUA-Schnittstelle bekannt geben, wäre man ziemlich aufgeschmissen. Nebenbei: Kennt jemand eine gute Datenbank für die WoW-LUA-API? Ich greife meist auf das WoW-Wikihttp://www.wowwiki.com/World_of_Warcraft_API, World of Warcraft Programminghttp://wowprogramming.com/docs und, ganz wichtig, wowcompares.comhttp://wowcompares.com/ zurück. Soweit für heute. --Typhix Weblinks Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag